Automotive vehicles come in a variety of shapes, sizes and configurations. To provide a more pleasing driving experience, some automotive vehicles include a sunroof or moveable roof panels. A sunroof and moveable roof panels are collectively referred to herein as “roof panels.” The moveable roof panels may be capable of tilting to provide extra ventilation for the interior vehicle and/or may be capable of moving between a position corresponding to providing an enclosed space for the passenger seating area and a position wherein an opening of the vehicle roof is realized to provide an open air driving experience. Such systems may be referred to as automotive vehicle open air systems. It can be desirable for the automotive vehicle open air system to be of a simple design and to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Additionally, it could be advantageous if the open air system can be installed as a modular unit. Moreover, it would be advantageous if the open air system were economical to manufacture.
An automotive vehicle open air system according to one aspect of the present disclosure includes an opening, first and second guide tracks, a roof panel, and first and second pairs of guide members. The opening has longitudinally extending first and second sides that are transversely spaced apart. The first guide track extends longitudinally along the first side of the opening. The second guide track extends longitudinally along the second side of the opening. The roof panel is moveable relative to the opening between a first position covering the opening and a second position exposing at least a portion of the opening. The roof panel has longitudinally extending first and second sides that are transversely spaced apart. The first pair of guide members is coupled to the first side of the roof panel and engaged with the first guide track. The second pair of guide members is coupled to the second side of the roof panel and engaged with the second guide track. The first and second pairs of guide members each include front and rear guide members coupled respectively to front and rear portions of the roof panel on the respective first and second sides of the roof panel. The first and second pairs of guide members move along the respective first and second guide tracks as the roof panel moves between the first and second positions. The use of a single guide track on each side of the vehicle can provide a simpler mechanism and may be easier and more cost-efficient to manufacture than a traditional two-piece guide track configuration.
In another aspect, an automotive vehicle open air system includes a fixed roof member, a backlite, and a moveable roof assembly. The backlite is disposed in the fixed roof member and has a first transverse contour. The roof assembly includes a roof panel moveable in a fore and aft direction relative to the fixed roof member between first and second positions. A majority of the roof panel is forward of the backlite when in the first position, and a portion of the roof panel is disposed above a portion of the backlite when in the second position. The roof panel has a second transverse contour. The first transverse contour of the backlite and the second transverse contour of the roof panel are substantially similar. The substantially similar contours can allow for closer nesting of the roof panel above the backlite. The substantial similar contours arrangement can also provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance for the vehicle.
In yet another aspect, an automotive vehicle open air system includes a fixed roof member, at least one guide track, a backlite, and a moveable roof assembly. The moveable roof assembly includes a roof panel, at least one guide member, and a longitudinally extending seal member. The at least one guide member is coupled to the roof panel and moves along the at least one guide track with the movement of the roof panel between first and second positions. The longitudinally extending seal member is sealingly engaged with the roof panel when in the first position and is disengaged from the roof panel when in the second position. The seal member defines a boundary between a dry area and a wet area. The at least one guide track is positioned outside of the seal member in the wet area. The positioning of the guide track may allow for larger open air or open roof space above the passenger compartment.
In still another aspect, an automotive vehicle open air system includes a fixed roof member, a track, a roof panel, a drive member, and a wind deflecting assembly. The roof panel is longitudinally moveable relative to the fixed roof member between a closed position and an open position. The drive member is coupled to the roof panel and moves along the track, driving movement of the roof panel between the open and closed positions. The wind deflecting assembly is coupled to the fixed roof member and includes a wind deflector and a biasing member. The wind deflector is moveably coupled to the fixed roof member and moveable between a retracted position and a raised position. The biasing member biases the wind deflector to the raised position. A portion of the drive member engages and disengages with the biasing member during movement along the track and causes the wind deflector to move between the raised and retracted positions. Such simple yet highly effective design makes the operation of the wind deflector easy and may lower manufacturing and installation cost.
In yet another aspect, a modular automotive vehicle open air system includes a frame, a backlite, an opening, and a moveable roof assembly. The frame has an outer periphery. The backlite is fixedly mounted in the frame. The opening is through the frame forward of the backlite. The moveable roof assembly is coupled to the frame and includes at least one roof panel moveable in a fore and aft direction relative to the frame between first and second positions. The first position covers the opening and the second position exposes the opening. The frame, the backlite, and the moveable roof assembly are adapted to be installed in the vehicle as a modular unit. The modular system can facilitate assembly into the vehicle and manufacturing efficiency can be improved.
According to another aspect, a method of operating an automotive vehicle open air system includes: positioning a moveable roof panel in a first position covering a roof opening; changing a position of the roof panel by moving front and rear guide members coupled to the roof panel along a longitudinally extending guide track that extends continuously along the opening and rearward of the opening; and positioning the roof panel in a second position exposing at least a portion of the opening and extending over at least a portion of a fixed backlite located rearward of the opening.
According to still another aspect, a method of installing a modular automotive vehicle open air system onto an automotive vehicle includes: (a) preassembling the backlite and the moveable roof assembly to the frame at a first station removed from the vehicle; and (b) assembling the modular open air system at a second station onto the vehicle.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. The description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.